Lois and Clark a Very Merry Christmas in Smallville
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Lois and Clark and the baby's first Christmas. It is spent at the Kent Farm.


The day was Christmas Eve and Martha had been baking all day. There was nothing that she loved more than baking for her family. Now, it was time for them to celebrate with the coming of the baby. Someone had left a baby boy in the nursery at Lois and Clark's home and she was now a grandmother.

Jonathan had been busy all day working the farm and as he came in the door to the rustic old farmhouse, he smiled. The cookies smelled so good and there was fudge for him also. The doctor had warned him to watch what he ate, but this was Christmas and he was going to have a good time.

The Christmas shopping had finally been completed and the gifts were wrapped under the tree. Jonathan had cut the tree himself off of his own land and was proud of the choice that he had made. The tree was just a little over seven feet high and was very thick with many branches. As he and Martha decorated the tree, they shared so many memories. They still had the ornament that they had bought the year that Clark had come into their life. Every ornament held a special memory to both of them.

Back in Metropolis Clark and Lois were getting ready for the ride to the Kent farm. This would be a different Christmas for them, for they now had Clark Jr who was getting into everything. When he had come into their life they were not sure if he would be like his dad or his mom.

Two weeks after their son was left at their home their good friends from Krypton Zara and Lt Ching had come to their home and explained how their little baby boy had come to be with them. This was the child of the two of them. Although, the doctors of Earth did not have the ability to join the genes of Clark and Lois together the doctors of Krypton knew how and they had been able to develop the child for them. Their son was half human as Clark and Lois's child should be.

As the weeks had passed Clark Jr started showing some of his talents. At just six months old he was walking and running all around. He also seemed to have a very strong grip and Lois had to be careful when she held him if he got excited. It had proven to be a challenge but she and Clark had met the challenge head on as they did everything. The baby was just what they had both wanted and the three of them were now a very happy family.

Clark would be flying his wife and child and all of the presents tonight to Smallville. He had thought of how he was going to do this and had decided to have his wife and baby sit in the car and he would bring them car and all to his parent's house. That way the baby and Lois could stay warm and all of the presents could be put in the trunk. The trip would take them a mere twenty minutes and if they were seen it would be all right. He would be wearing his Superman Costume and people would think that he was just giving his friends a free flight.

As Lois put Clark Jr into his car seat she smiled. Life sure had been one adventure after another ever since the man named Clark Kent had come into her life. She could not imagine her life without him now and she was the happiest that she had ever been. She had been sure that she would never have any children or marry and here she was a mother and a wife. She was so lucky.

Clark was busy carrying the presents to the car and smiled at his wife. She was so pretty. Lois was a little fireball and could keep him busy but he loved her with all of his heart. He kissed her gently as she prepared to get into the car. He had figured that the best place for him to hold the car would be the back. That way he could watch Lois and his son as he flew them to his parent's home. Being a father was something that he had always hoped he could be one day. But, because of his heritage he had never been sure whether or not he could be. But, here he was a successful businessman with a wife and a son and he couldn't be happier.

As Lois felt the car being lifted off the ground by her husband she peered out of the window. It was starting to snow and the flakes glistened against the windows. The town below looked so small but she could hear the church bells ringing as they flew by them.

As the arrived at the Kent farm Martha and Jonathan came out to greet them. They were so nice and Lois and Clark were so glad to see them. Martha took the baby out of the car seat and gave him a hug. "Oh you sweet little thing. Come and see Grandma. Grandpa Kent smiled and gave his grandson a kiss on the cheek.

Martha and Jonathan had gone all out doors with the lights and the flowers all through the house. The tree was beautiful and Clark Jr ran right over to it. He was pointing at the lights and looking at the presents. He had not learned to talk very much as he was now just nine months old but he did smile and point.

After everyone had settled down everyone took a seat in the living room and listened to Christmas music. Clark Jr was having the time of his life and kept trying to touch the lights on the tree. Jonathan and Martha kept him busy talking to him and that night Jonathan was the one that read the story to him as he fell asleep in the crib next to the bed.

That evening all the adults placed the presents under the tree. There would be many things for everyone to open in the morning. As they were still putting the presents out carolers came. The four adults stood together and listened to them sing. Martha invited them all in for some of her famous hot cocoa. There Lois met a few of Clark and his parents friends. some she knew from other visits. The visit was very cordial and everyone wanted to see the baby.

Lois put her finger up to her lips as she slowly opened the door to the bedroom where Clark Jr was sleeping. Everyone was cooing at the baby and Martha and Jonathan were beaming. Lois was so glad that they had decided to come to Smallville that day instead of staying in Metropolis. Her parents had made up and were on a Holiday cruise. They would celebrate the holidays with them once they returned. She still had some problems with her family, but for the first time in many years she felt comfortable with them. Her sister Lucy was still out in California and she would call her the next day on Christmas.

Christmas came early and Lois was pleased to see the snow falling on the ground once again. It was a little chilly in their room and she worried about Clark Jr, but he was sitting in his bed with a big smile on his face. The cold did not seem to bother him at all.

When Jonathan and Clark came in from doing their morning chores, Martha and Lois had breakfast ready for them. Clark Jr was in his high chair munching on some cherios and everyone was in a good mood. Breakfast at the Kent farm was the most important meal of the day and there was eggs bacon home fries and rolls for this breakfast. They all ate and enjoyed the time together.

When it came time for opening presents Clark Jr figured out how to open the presents quickly. He would take the wrapping paper and rip it open. Everyone had to be careful that he took only his presents and that what he had was not breakable. He got a toy lawn mower from his grandparents, some memory games and tons of clothes. Lois got a couple of sweaters as did Clark. They each gave each other promises of love and hope and it was a great Christmas.

That morning Lois helped Martha with Christmas dinner. It was huge and they had everything that you could imagine on the table. There was turkey stuffing potatoes squash corn on the cob cranberry sauce and pearl onions. For desert they had pumpkin pie with whipped cream. The food was delicious and the five of them had a great meal together. Clark Jr had his own baby food with turkey and squash and seemed quite content himself.

After everything was done Clark showed Lois his big surprise. They had a sleigh and with a couple of very warm blankets and heavy gloves the family went for a sleigh ride with Mike their horse pulling them. She loved the feel of the snow and the sleigh bells sounded wonderful as they glided through the snow. They rode for nearly a half and hour before they went back into the house. It was cold and they had the baby with them.

That evening the family spent more time together. They knew that Lois and Clark would have to be going back to Metropolis in the morning. Martha and Jonathan wanted to come to Metropolis more often but with the farm it was not always possible. But as the visit came to an end , they loaded the car up once more and gave each other hugs and kisses. It had been a great holiday and there were to be many more to come.


End file.
